SS Homostuck: All Aboard
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: Rose and Eridan decide to be moirails, Karkat is constantly writing down what he feels about his day in his POV book. Everyone enjoys hanging out at Roses house. First homestuck writing, and this is taking place where they finish the game and everyone gets to live happily on earth because i like happy endings and i felt like...shipping people and stuff. HAS SWEARING.
1. Be Karkat Vantas

_My first ever homestuck writing, please comment on what you think I should change? more swearing for Karkat? more big words for Rose? what should I change or should I just try and do third person point of view if you think I completely destroyed the character._

* * *

BE KARKAT VANTAS :

WE WON.

WE WON THE FUCKING GAME, NO MORE SBURB AND NO MORE SGRUB.

WE ALL LIVED "HAPPILY" ON EARTH WITH THE HUMANS, THERE WAS NO MORE ALTERNIA.

BUT THAT WAS FINE WITH US, BECAUSE WE ALL HAD EACH OTHER, AND THE HUMANS.

ALL OF US WERE FRIENDS, AND THE FIRST ONE TO BE FRIEND HAPPY WASN'T EVEN NEPETA...OR TAVROS WHO ENDED UP IN A WHEELCHAIR AGAIN BUT INSTEAD IT WAS ROSE.

YOU'RE PROBABLY CONFUSED, WHY WOULD ROSE THE BLAND, SOPHISTICATED, INTELLIGENT, AND WELL-MANNERED HUMAN ROSE BOTHER TO BE FRIENDS WITH ALL OF US?

WELL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ASK HER BECAUSE SHE IS THE CONFUSING HUMAN.

OK FINE, I'LL TELL YOU SINCE I KNOW YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO REALLY ASK HER.

DYING PUTS THINGS INTO A NEW PERSPECTIVE ALRIGHT?

YOU LOSE A LOVED ONE, WHETHER IT BE A FRIEND OR A LOVER.

IT MAKES YOU WANT TO REWIND TIME AND I DON'T KNOW, HANG OUT WITH THEM MORE?

NOT YELL AT THEM AS MUCH I GUESS.

DO THOSE SAPPY THINGS HUMANS DO LIKE HUG THEM WHILE CRYING, WATCH MOVIES TOGETHER...AND SO ON.

AND YEA WE ALL WERE TOGETHER WHEN WE DIED, BUT STILL, THINKING ABOUT IT MADE US, OR AT LEAST SOME OF US, REALIZE WE SHOULD ALL JUST BE FRIENDS.

WE ARE THE LAST LIVING THINGS IN THE FUCKING UNIVERSE...

LIKE UNTIL I DIE...I'M FUCKING STUCK WITH THESE WEIRDOS!

SO REALIZING THAT I GUESS WE DECIDED TO TRY AND BE FRIENDS WITH EACH OTHER?

WE ALL PRETTY MUCH "HANG OUT" AT ROSES HIVE SINCE IT IS THE LARGEST OF THE FOUR HUMANS ANYWAY SO WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH EACH OTHER.

HOW IS EARTH NOT BLOWN UP?

WELL IT'S A LONG COMPLICATED THING BUT WHAT PART OF OUR ADVENTURE WASN'T CONFUSING AS FUCK?

EITHER WAY THERE ARE STILL NO OTHER HUMANS BESIDES THE EIGHT WE HAVE WITH US. WHOM A FEW ARE VERY ANNOYING (JAKE).

I'M PERSONALLY NOT ONE FOR FUCKING EMOTIONS AND SHOWING MY "SOFT SIDE" AS JADE THE HUMAN CALLS IT..BUT IN A WAY...I'M GLAD THAT ALL OF US MADE IT OUT ALIVE, EVEN THOSE SQUISHY HUMANS.

I GUESS I GOT ATTACHED TO THEM. BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER MY FRIENDS ARE HERE.

EVEN IF WE DECIDE NOT TO REPOPULATE EARTH WITH TROLLS AND MAYBE HUMANS IF THOSE WEIRDOS CAN EVEN GET TOGETHER.

WE CAN AT LEAST SPEND THE REST OF OUR LIVES TOGETHER WHILE WE ARE STILL ALIVE.

ANYWAY I CAME HERE TO SIMPLY POST THIS!

(IN CASE WE DO REPOPULATE THIS FILTHY PLANET)

SO THAT WAY WE ARE TRULY PUT DOWN IN HISTORY BOOKS FOR WHAT WE DID! BECAUSE IT FUCKING TOOK A LONG WHILE.

OK HOW WELL..WE DESTROYED OUR PLANETS BUT HOW IN THE SAME WAY WE SAVED IT, EVEN IF IT DID END UP JUST BEING US. SEE CONFUSING?

BEING A TROLL YOU HAD NO MOTHER OR FATHER. NO BROTHER OR SISTER, EVEN IF SOMEONE ELSE DID COME FROM THE SAME TWO TROLLS AS YOU.

YOU HAD NO ONE BUT YOUR FUCKING SELF ONCE YOU WERE A WRIGGLER WITH LEGS.

THEN YOU WERE PUT INTO MANY TRIALS AND IF YOU SURVIVED YOU THEN HAD TO FIND A LUSUS, WHICH FOR ANY OF YOU WHO ARE DUMB..IT'S A GUARDIAN OF THE SORTS.

IF YOU COULD DO THAT THEN YOU BUILT A HIVE AND WELL LIVED FOREVER ALONE DOING ADVENTURES UNTIL YOU FOUND A FRIEND.

THAT IS THE SHORTEST WAY I COULD PUT IT LAZY ASS.

ANY FUCKING WAY

SURELY IF YOU'RE READING UP TO THIS PART, THEN YOU ALREADY READ ALL OF OUR ADVENTURE FROM EACH OF OUR POINT OF VIEWS (A BIT).

TOOK MANY FUCKING BOOKS AND LOADS OF PENS AND PAPER, BUT WE FUCKING DID IT! SO YOU BETTER FUCKING READ IT.

AND AFTER MUCH ARGUING (A LOT OF ARGUING).

WE DECIDED TO NAME IT HOMESTUCK.

SO WHAT BECAME OF US AFTERWARDS?

WHAT IS HAPPENING WHILE I'M WRITING THIS?

WELL RIGHT NOW WE JUST FINISHED THE BOOKS AND EVERYONE ELSE IS CELEBRATING WHILE I'M IN MY ROOM WRITING THIS.

WHY AM I WRITING LIKE THIS? BLAME ROSE, SHE WILL READ EVERY BOOK AS IF IT'S HER HARRY POTTER SERIES AND MAKE US RE-DO THE WHOLE FUCKING THING IF SHE DISLIKES IT. I DON'T SEE WHY SHE HAS TO DO THAT, DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER IF ANY OF OUR GRAMMAR IS GOOD OR NOT!

ANYWAY GOODBYE FOR NOW, GAMZEE WON'T STOP FUCKING HONKING OUTSIDE MY FUCKING DOOR WITH HIS FUCKING HORN.

* * *

_I put this in the timeline as to where the kids won the game finally, everyone is alive and they are now living on earth because Alternia was blown up. Earth was also supposed to be completely destroyed as well?_

_But oh well...i thought it would be cute to make a few stories of everyone getting along, and that they won the game and living on earth peacefully with a few new adventures everyday to do~_

_Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie_

_and I'm sorry if I get anyone's attitude, character or whatever wrong. I felt as if they now finally realized..well fuck we are the last living things, we managed to beat the bloody game but now we are still the last living things along with the ancestors. _

_So everyone kinda changes but I will try to keep at least their quirks and somethings about them the same._


	2. Karkat Vantas be Rose Lalonde

Karkat Vantas be Rose Lalonde:

I was busy reading my book when Eridan decided to sit next to me and grumble to himself about Sollux still trying to hit on Feferi and how Feferi still seems to hate him a bit..or alot.

"What are you even reading Rose?" he put a finger on the right page of my book and pulled it down slightly to get my attention, I put a bookmark on my spot and closed the book sighing.

"what do you want Eridan?" I took a sip of my tea and waited for his answer "want to be my friend Rose? I have no one else, no one even wants to be my Kismesis! no one even wants to hate me!

Of course you turned me down but I guess you understand now that sometimes that quadrant has sexual relationships normally and you're with Kanaya so I understand...but I want a moirail..."

He slammed his head onto the table so I looked up past him and saw Karkat coming down the stairs with Gamzee on a chain and leash, who was so high/drunk that all he did was scream "WoOoOoOoO" and drink faygo.

He seemed to enjoy being dragged down staircases, as usual Kanaya was in our room creating and designing a few new outfits for everyone.

Dave was rapping with Dirk, Jake dragged Jane to adventure with him and since I DON'T trust those two, trust me they could get lost in even a bathroom easily...

so I forced Jade to go along, whom is still part dog so if anything I felt as if they could resort to making her sniff the damn way home.

Terezi and Nepeta just freaking enjoyed covering my house with chalk, crayola, and paint.

Of course Nepeta did her ships on the walls and floors with Meulin and Terezi just simply loved the smell of the colors

it was hard to make sure she didn't eat the paints and crayons...

Tavros was always near me for support from Vriska, but today he was in my room with Kanaya helping out with the designs for outfits.

Vriska loved to arm wrestle with Equis once she got a better and newer arm after complaining and lying that it was broken.

Equis always watched over Nepeta and talked to his ancestor.

Latula and Mituna loved skating around the towns and the house.

Porrim loved trying to flirt with me and arguing/chatting with Kankri who was like the father of all of us.

I mean there is like 24 trolls...so i'll stop there, either way everyone managed to be busy and even claimed nearby areas as theirs.

So the trolls love acting as if this is god damn Batman fucking Arkham fucking Asylum or some shit. -sigh- anyway...

I stared back at Eridan who was now taking a sip of my tea "fine I'll be your moirail, let's be the best of moirials Eridan, let's show everyone we are the best at science with our wands ok?"

I felt a bit bad for Eridan, Feferi still tried flirting with Sollux because according to all the trolls it's normal for a troll to have more than one lover..although Aradia seemed to be violent and scary sometimes I guess they worked it out a bit.

So he was all alone and of course no one wanted to fill any other quadrants with him, either way I was bored of reading books for once and it couldn't hurt to hang out with him I guess.

Eridan smiled at me and practically jumped in his seat as he pulled out his wand that I fixed for him.

He constantly mistook my knitting needles for wands but the size they were now and still being full of power..it was hard to knit with them anyway.

He made me quickly drink my tea and run outside with him to show off to everyone else that he finally filled a quadrant even if only for awhile he was pretty happy.

* * *

_I'm no bookworm like Rose so sorry for the lack of giant words. _

_Yes there are 24 trolls, the 12 we all know and the 12 ancestors are here as well. Because I thought it would make things more fun._

_all 8 kids are here as well._

_if you feel like i butchered Rose then you could just leave a review telling me what areas to fix with whatever you feel necessary? either way let me know what you think about it so far. _


	3. Rose Lalonde be Eridan Ampora

Rose Lalonde be Eridan Ampora:

i pulled rose by her arm and almost screamed in excitement, the coolest human wwas my moirail, wwhat more could i wwant?

Sure dave thought he was cool, but he was nothin compared to rose who used "magic" as John called it, either wway she accepted.

it's not like me to be super excited as if i'm fef but i didn't care

i had a moirail and she said she wanted to be the best of moirails and i wwasn't giving anything a second thought.

first wwe headed straight to lal and tuna wwho wwere busy skateboardin on the wweird skateboardin ramps that humans had and some wwere in the ground and looked mostly like what rose called...a pear.

i slowed down and wwalked beside rose who had a sort of blank expression on her face

i guess she was interested in skateboardin...

"does that interest you? wwhy don't you pick up a board and try it out? you don't have to learn all those special tricks if you don't wwant to surely.."

wwe sat on the floor and stared at lal who kept spinning in the air before touchin the ground.

"Not something I want to do really...would be fun as a prank to steal their boards though, we miiiiight die..but it'll be fun"

she wwinked at me and i smiled. wwonderful idea.

wwe wwaited until they put their boards dowwn to sneak them awway, then wwe stood at the top of a hill wwith the boards ready in hand.

"r-ready?" i swwallowwed and stood on the board, that moved back and forth with my body.

rose stood on hers with a little stance that i decided to do as well, looked like wwhat lal did so i figured rose kneww wwhat she wwas doing.

"Ready as hell moirail" she put her foot on the ground and pushed and then so did i.

wwe both screamed and laughed as wwe rolled down the hill at an amazing speed!

it wwas like...flying but upon the ground!

wwe both hardly managed to turn a sharp corner and continued skating around town until wwe saww lal and mituna after us.

"oh shit...should wwe give them back their boards and run awway?"

i stared at the road ahead of us as rose thought out our plan.

"hell no...let them race us for their boards" rose was getting wwild...and it was fun!

it didn't take long for mituna and lal to catch up to us

"give us back our boards you radical little rebels!" lal screamed at us, she screamed at us but yet smiled as she saww us do a few moves and sped up.

in the end the four of us fell into bushes and had a good laugh and a feww high fives as wwe climbed the hill back to roses' hive.

kanki yelled at us for "misbehavin" and apparently scaring them wwith our screams but all i heard half of the time was

"blah, blah,blah,blah, luke i'm your father, blah,blah,blah,blah,blah harry potter, blah blah lord of the rings."

i sat on the couch next to rose staring at the tv screen wwhile porri talked to kanki, i yawwned and stared at rose wwho wwas flipping through movies to wwatch

"want to see harry potter again?" she stared at the discs "hmm...nah..wwant to hang out with gamz though? wwe wwill probably wwalk out fucked up but..it's somethin to do rather than listen to these two fight"

she stared at them and nodded as the thought of sitting here for hours listenin to kanki talk like a teacher sunk in and scared her...

wwe wwalked to gamz's room and stared at the huge amounts of faygo bottles not only on the floor but on the wwalls and even the fuckin ceilin!

"HeY tHeRe My MoThErFuCkInG fRiEnDs, HoNk" gamz stared up at us from a pile of faygo that wwas on top of him as if they were pillows or his horns.

sadly he couldn't sit on the bottles or they'd explode...so he tended to have them lay on him instead.

"hey there gamz...are you busy?" i sat on an empty spot on his bed and stared disgusted by the mess in his room, it wwas better than him throwwing his junk into the ocean but still...

he could at least do something with all these bottles!

"Of CoUrSe NoT, ShIiIt I mAdE sOmE mOtHeRfUcKiNg PiEs If YoU bOtH wAnT sOmE, eNjOy ItTtTt, PuT sOmE mOtHeR fUcKiNg FaYgO iN tHiS sHiT!"

he held up a pie and wwe both stared at it scared and curious.

* * *

_Next Chapter will be with Gamzee, since i'm not very good at acting or seeming high I made his chapter *very* short and probably horrible...i don't think i will be doing Gamzee's point of view on anything anymore but he will be in future chapters a lot anyway. _

_I dId AdD hIs QuIrK oF dOiNg ThIs, So If ThIs BoThErS yOu LeT mE kNoW. _

_sorry for making rose wild and wanting to skateboard if that upsets you. _


	4. Eridan Ampora be Gamzee Makara

Eridan Ampora be Gamzee Makara:

I sAt On My BeD wItH mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg FrIeNdS eNjOyInG sOmE fAyGo, ThAt ShIt Is SoMe MoThEr FuCkInG mIrAcLeS mAn. ThE tWo FiNaLlY tRiEd SoMe Of My SiCk PiEs...HeHe I pUt FaYgO iN iT.

ErIdAn KePt GoInG oFf AbOuT bEiNg UnAbLe To ClOsE hIs EyEs, So I gAvE hIm SoMe FaYgO tO hElP hIm ChIlL.

RoSe MaDe Me PiGgYbAcK rIdE oN hEr BaCk As If We WaS gOnNa MaKe SoMe PiXiE dUsT aNd FlY~

We FuCkInG hEaDeD tO tHaT pLaCe...WiTh ThE wOoD tHaT mOvEs YoU...a SkAtEbOaRd YeA tHaT's It, SwEeT sHiT tHeRe ThAt Is, LiKe A fUcKiNg MiRaClE.

"Hey...hey gamz..gamzeeeeeee...wanna ride these rad boards and just...fly!?" RoSe WaS hApPiLy On A sKaTeBoArD aNd GigGlInG aS tHe UnIcOrNs CaMe OvEr So ErIdAn PuT mE oN oNe Of ThE mIrAcLeS aNd ThE tHrEe Of Us ShReDdEd ThE gRoUnD lIkE iT wAs ChEeSe.

"gamz! wwhat is this fuckin feelin m-man, this is amazin!" ErIdAn FuCkInG hElD oUt HiS aRmS aS iF tHiS wAs FuCkInG tItAnIc.

We KiNdA bRoKe ThE bOaRdS bUt It'S aLl MoThErFuCkInG cOoL.

* * *

_Gamzee skips a lot of things because he kinda passes out at one point, but Rose will clear that up later. I don't think I'm going to do a gamzee part again which is why this is so small._

_It's hard to be Gamz and worse to type his way, but I will continue his quirk when he talks and hopefully that makes up for it, also i felt as if having Rose and Eridan explain at least most of the things going on there wouldn't be much of a need to do Gamzee. _

_But later on I might continue his writing anyway, maybe something fun will come out of it. Let me know if you think i should try doing any other characters. _

_Sorry if i mention anyone being together and that upsets you such as Rose with Kanaya instead of John or Dave. _


	5. Gamzee Makara be Karkat Vantas

Gamzee Makara be Karkat Vantas:

ROSE, ERIDAN, AND FUCKING GAMZEE COME THROUGH ROSE'S FRONT HIVE DOOR COVERED IN POINTY THINGS, 3 BROKEN FUCKING BOARDS AND CUTS AND BRUISES AS IF THEY FOUGHT NEPETA.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK..." I PULLED A POINTY PRICKLY THINGY OUT OF GAMZEE'S NOSE AND STARE DEEPLY AT HIM "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!"

I TURNED TO THE OTHER TWO AND I SWEAR MY THINKING PAN BROKE FOR A SECOND THERE. "WHY DO YOU THREE LOOK AS IF YOU FOUGHT NEPETA TO THE DEATH AND MANAGED TO WIN?!"

ROSE SIMPLY HELD HER STOMACH AND GROANED WHILE ERIDAN REPEATED " i can't fuckin blink kar...i can't blink"

GAMZEE LAUGHED AND DRANK SOME RANDOM FAYGO HE GOT FROM..HIS POCKET? "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU THREE?" I TURNED AROUND AND PINCHED MY NOSE IN ANGER, OUT OF ALL THE THINGS TO DO!

"WeLl My BeSt FuCkInG fRiEnD, wE jUsT rEeNaCtEd TiTaNiC, bUt WiTh SkAtEbOaRdS wE mOtHeR fUcKiNg FlEw"

HOW THE..."HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU REENACT TITANIC ON SKATEBOARDS? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE GAMZEE!"

KANAYA FINALLY CAME DOWNSTAIRS WITH TAVROS "What Is Going On Down Here?" "THESE THREE DID SOMETHING SURELY STUPID!"

I WALKED OUT OF THE LIVING AREA OF ROSE'S HIVE AND WENT TO FIND DAVE, FUCKING HUMANS AND THEIR WEIRD DRINKS. "DAVE! YOUR SISTER IS HUMAN DRUNK AGAIN!" SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS OUTSIDE OF HIS BLOCK.

DAVE OPENED THE DOOR AND SIGHED "SHE IS COVERED IN THESE WEIRD POINTY THINGS THAT ARE IN HER SKIN AS WELL" HE RAISES AN EYEBROW BEFORE RUN/WALKING TO THE LIVING AREA BLOCK.

I STARED AT HIS DOOR BEFORE DECIDING I'D HEAD BACK WITH HIM, EVERYONE ELSE WAS BORING AND BUSY.

TEREZI WAS WITH VRISKA TODAY, NEPETA WITH EQUIS AS NORMAL AND EQUIS IS TOO DAMN WEIRD FOR ME.

ALWAYS WANTING ME TO FORCEFULLY YELL AT HIM, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, SOLLUX AND ARADIA WERE KEEPING BUSY WITH FEFERI LEARNING TO SWIM AND BEING WEIRDOS.

I HARDLY TALKED TO SOLLUX ANYMORE BECAUSE HE WAS ALWAYS WITH ARADIA, AND THEN FEFERI WAS TOO CHEERFUL AND ALWAYS SWIMMING.

OH AND THEN THE FUCKING ANCESTORS...DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THOSE FUCKING MORONS, PORRIM WAS ALRIGHT SHE HARDLY TALKS BUT THE REST OF THEM ARE LIKE WHEN JOHN THE HUMAN ATE TOO MUCH HUMAN CANDY.

AND LET ME TELL YOU THAT WAS HORRIBLE.

I OPENED THE LIVING BLOCK DOOR AND FOUND THE THREE IDIOTS BEING EXAMINED BY KANAYA AND DAVE WHO WERE BUSY PULLING OUT THE POINTY THINGS FROM THEIR BODIES.

"I can't blink man..." ROSE WHINED AS KANAYA PULLED MORE OF THE SMALL TRIANGLES FROM HER BODY, TAVROS TOLD ME THEY ARE..THORNS FROM SOMETHING CALLED A CACTUS.

"NOW TELL ME WHAT DID YOU THREE EVEN DO?" ROSE SAT ON A CHAIR AND SIGHED

"Gamzee gave us some slime...and we decided to try it. Eridan went crazy and we all decided to drink alcohol, so I got drunk. Then we stole some skateboards and...rode off a hill and landed in a few random ass cacti"

ERIDAN APPARENTLY HAD THE ABILITY TO SIT DOWN BUT INSTEAD HE FELL BACKWARDS AND TWITCHED A FEW TIMES BEFORE DROOLING ON THE FLOOR "IS HE DEAD?" KANAYA CHECKED HIM OUT "Nope But It Seems As If The Slime Affected Him Badly...Obviously."

GAMZEE SAT ON THE FLOOR SMILING AT AN EMPTY FAYGO BOTTLE AND LAUGHED SCARILY.

"NO MORE FUCKING SLIME FOR THOSE TWO! UNDERSTAND GAMZEE?!" HE LOOKED UP AND STARED AT ME HORRIFIED AND UPSET "BuT fRiEnD! kArKaT! wE hAd LoAdS oF fUn!"

IT WAS HARD TO DENY HIM WHEN HE SEEMED TO FINALLY BE A BIT HAPPY BUT THERE WAS NO WAY I WAS DEALING WITH THIS EVERYDAY.

"NO MORE SLIME..." I GAVE HIM A FEW SHOOSHPAPS AND WALKED OUT OF THE LIVING BLOCK.

* * *

_Now what will these three best friends do? find out in the next chapter._

_I have no idea what slime would do to humans, or if it would have any effect at all so Imade Rose get drunk just in case. Gamzee skipped a good amount of things but Rose will clear all that up in the next chapter. _

_Let me know if I messed anything up and I hope you enjoy it so far, I got a few crazy things the trio will be doing._


	6. Preview for next chapter

"Rose...why are you wearing my clothes?" "Because this shit is ironic" I said pulling up my pants.

"Take off the shades man! You can't just wear the strider shades!" he reached for his shades but i bit him and ran away.

I bumped into Terezi whom was drawing on the sidewalk with chalk "sup Terezi" I said in a deep voice trying to mimic Dave.

She giggled and sniffed me "ROS3~ WHY 4R3 YOU WEAR1ING D4V3'S CLOTH3S?" she wrapped her arms around my waist and my heart started to beat fast.

"uhh...well you see I was going to pretend I was Dave and trick everyone and get him in trouble" she brought me closer to her and grinned...oh god its a good thing I'm dressed as Dave or I'd be scared of Kanaya coming around.

"W4NT TO H4V3 SOM3 FUN? 4LON3?"

* * *

_Decided to make a preview for everyone to enjoy while i try to finish up the rest of the chapter later on before school starts. While waiting for stupid Attack On Titan to load because everyone seems to freaking love it._

_Right now it's more of a pain in my ass than any other anime i've watched has been and i've only seen 1:16s of the first episode because it keeps pausing and taking forever to load...great._

_This whole and new chapter will be following up from where the three best friends got in trouble. As you can see...Rose just wants to get in more trouble. Those that will also be featuring is Vriska, Terezi, Tavros, Kanaya, Eridan, Gamzee, Nepeta, Equis anddddd Karkat. _

_Those that will be added to the normal group of mischief will be Nepeta and oh gosh...Vriska and Terezi! _

_Of course later on more will be added and all sorts of fun will hopefully happen. _

_IF you have any possible ideas as to what they could do next if i get stuck on a new chapter (or ya wanna chat) then just find me on facebook! _

_The facebook account is Rose Lalonde (due to not being able to name it S. .) I have also made the group by simply adding my other account, so don't try talking to both people at the same time. The only two members at the moment are just me (forever alone!) _

_Twitter account is SSHomostuck! Tumblr is S. , and myspace is Homostuck! I do have an instagram and will probably make some other accounts later for other things. But I guess that is when i get more followers so then I can have a reason to actually do that stuff and post things there and organize and yeah..._

_Sorry for not possibly getting the quirks just right, and for it being so short but I think a preview should be pretty short especially if its an alright one, so it leaves you wanting more. _

_-btw Attack On Titan totally freezed on me, a bit pissed off since i wanna see why people love it so much.-_


	7. Karkat Vantas be Rose Lalonde 2

_Please read down below (if you want to), it contains a bit of important information on a few things like the newest chapter and ways to possibly get previews easier. _

_sorry if i seem pushy about wanting people to find my accounts on other sites, i just think it would be fun. In case any if you are wondering I am willing (well i would love to) cosplay with you if you live near me and have any sort of transportation to my area and back. _

_I don't currently have any started or finished homestuck cosplays, but really it can't be too hard to put on something somewhat similar, like right now i could probably easily cosplay Jake ( i got white shirts, baggy khaki pants and a green like jacket and shoes shouldn't matter too much). Anyway that was just a note for any of you that do find me on those sites and see we live kinda close._

_ (I'm seeming forever alone and what not huh xP) the only account that should be different from all the others so far should be facebook, the name there is Rose Lalonde along with my youtube account. just check out my account here for all the info on it._

* * *

Karkat Vantas be Rose lalonde:

"No More Hanging Out With Gamzee Ok Rose?" Kanaya's voice rang through my head as I dragged Gamzee to the laundry room and sat him on a basket.

"MoThErFuCkInG fAyGo, WhAt Is Up?" he smiled all drunk like as he swung back n forth holding his favorite purple faygo. "Stay here Gamzee ok?" I opened the dryer door and searched for some new clothes.

All the bloody clothes in the dryer were Dave's, I bet he threw my clothes someplace else for me to go on a some sort of "ironic" hunt for them. He used the word irony for almost anything these days.

So...I decided to just wear his clothes until he told me where mine where.

His damn pants kept falling down a bit, so I stole one of his belts that was laying around and threw on a random shirt of his.

I went all out on wearing his clothes, Of course I hid from Gamzee's view, but I had on his underwear, his pants, his shirt, his socks, even found another pair of his shoes and I stole a pair of his shades.

The only thing left to do was to style my hair like his and wear his cologne. Luckily for me I have been growing out my hair for years now, for the hell of it, so it was a tad bit easier to style it.

I walked out of the bathroom, slid on Dave's shades and stood in front of Gamzee "Sup Gamz" he looked up and smiled "MoThErFuCkEr! WaNt SoMe FaYgO? bEeN aWhIlE sInCe We MoThErFuCkInG tAlKeD, wHaT hAvE yOu BeEn Up To?"

My plan worked perfectly! If Gamzee thought I was Dave than surely all others should, well besides Terezi.

"Doing fine my best friend!~" I ran out of the laundry room and walked to the kitchen. Plan A was in action and it stood for Apple Juice.

STEAL ALL THE APPLE JUICE! Mwhahahahaha!

I opened the fridge and put all the apple juice we currently had in one of Dave's backpack and ran down the hall.

I stopped at Terezi's door, to see if she wanted to join in my fun, but all I heard was "4H! 4H! 4H! B1T3 H4RD3R VR1SK4!"

Hearing that I ran down the hall and opened a juice box and drank it within a few seconds.

What on alternia did I just hear? oh gog...

someone's freaking door flew open and I slammed straight into it.

"HEY! Watch what you're doing!" I rubbed my forehead and checked the backpack to see if any apple juices were broken or spilled.

"Rose?...why are you wearing my clothes" I looked up at Dave who stared at me confused, Dirk simply pushed him aside a bit and walked away from us.

"Because this shit is ironic" I said getting up from the floor and pulling up my pants a bit, the belt needed more holes.

"Take off the strider shades man...you can't just wear the strider shades, they are STRIDER shades!" he reached for his only other pair of shades, but I bit his hand roughly and ran away.

All i heard him say was "holy fuck!" and clench his hand before looking ahead and jumping over a few obstacles like horns and 8 balls.

"YOLO!" I had ran backwards and ran outside towards the woods.

-few minutes later-

I had bumped into Terezi whom I guess was done having sex with Vriska.

She was busy drawing on the sidewalk with red chalk "D4V3 1S TH4T YOU?" she stood up from her spot and sniffed me.

After smelling me she giggled and gave me a large smile showing off her sharp shark like teeth "sup Terezi" "ROS3~ WHY 4R3 YOU W34R11NG D4V3'S CLOTH3S?~" she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her.

"uhhh...well you see I'm bored so I decided to dress up as Dave and trick everyone and get him in trouble, w-want to join?" she licked my neck "oh gog Terezi don't do that"

My body shook as she kept licking me "I swear if Kanaya finds out about this I'll kill you" I tried pushing her away from me but she nibbled on my hand "WOND3R 1F VR1SK4 W1ILL M1ND DO1NG 4 THR33SOM3 W1TH US"

OH GOG NO! "I GOTTA GO TEREZI!" I bit her neck, pushed her away and ran as fast as i could the opposite direction trying to keep my pants from falling down.

From behind me I heard her calling for me "ROS3!~ COM3 B4CK H3R3! 1 W4SN'T DON3 W1TH YOU!"

I wasn't much of a runner, but right now I felt as if I needed to beat the Olympics, make my way into Hades, defeat Cerberus, fight Hercules and rap with Dave just to get away from Terezi.

Finally reaching my house I locked the door on Terezi and ran to the basement "SOMEONE HELP! THERE IS A HORNY TEREZI AFTER ME!"

I tried to keep my coolkid voice up, but I heard the door smash against a wall and someone rushing down the stairs after me...'today is the day I die...'

* * *

_I'm sorry if i offend any of your ships guys. _

_The most current one that i'm obsessing over happens to be VriskaXTerezi...so added a bit of that in there, and there will be plenty more in the future._

_I also plan on added a bit of everyone flirting with everyone, even if it's just a hint of flirts, just to kinda please. _

_As always let me know what you think about it, I had to think for a very long time about what to even make this chapter about, and because i had already put out reviews on all of my other accounts even here, i had to find a way to put those in this one chapter because i did promise it would be in the next chapter which is this!_

_Hopefully it's good, i would fail ELA if it wasn't for the teachers liking me as you can see with my lack of language and writing skills. I'm still working on using all the senses in my writing, i just felt as if it currently isn't necessary but i will test those out when i decide to do a Terezi POV._

_the next chapter will be a short Tavros POV, Tavros doesn't do much interesting so it was short, and it was just kinda supposed to be a bit of humor added on to begin chapter 7 (not counting the preview it should be 7 chapters by now)._

_Hopefully if i get an understanding of how everyone else works i can do a POV for everyone sooner or later (12 trolls, 12 ancestors= 24 adding the 8 kids= 32 and because i have no idea how the original ancestors would be like i won't add them but that would make 44 people in all) _

_please don't forget to check out my accounts on other sites, the more people i get the more of a reason i'll have to really do anything (if not i'd just be talking to no one really) even if i get just one person, i plan on trying to at least update short previews of new chapters or at least small ideas i have on it. _

_with school coming up i will also only be able to do fanfics every friday, saturday and sunday depending on what goes on and if there is a bunch of homework. _

_As usual thank you for reading and i hope you loved it._


	8. A whole new flavor

" I CAN U SHOW NEW YORK, SHINING SHIMMERING SHIT PLACE!, TELL ME MEG WHEN DID U LAST HAVE A COFFEE? I CAN OPEN THE DOORS, TAKE U TO EVERY STARBUCKS, OVER SIDEWAYS AND UNDER ON THE SUBWAY! A WHOLE BRAND! A NEW FANTASTIC THING TO BUY! NO ONE TO TELL US NO OR WHERE TO BUY!"

"a whole new taste! a dazzling spice of life! but when i drink this stuff, its crystal clear that now im in love with it!"  
"unbelieveable flavors indescribable feelings, choosing, picking and paying through and endless choice of things!"  
"a whole need coffee, a hundred choices, im like a hipster geek, i can't go back now! every turn a different flavor!"

* * *

_anyone who lives in new york forgive me...but i just rhymed and this happened bc it's getting late, and i decided to sing my own parody of 'a whole new world' from Aladdin and this happened...and it all started bc my ex once said she loves starbucks. _

_btw this is just for pure randomness and fun and bc i felt like uploading something to show how weird i am to one of my fanfics_


	9. Can you feel the fanfic tonight

" i can see whats happening!" what? "and they don't have a clue!" who?!  
"they wont cosplay and here's the bottom line, our groups down by two!"  
oh..." the sweet fanfics! theres magic everywhere! and with them gone  
fanfic's in the air!"  
"can u feel the love tonight!? the fanfic spreading fast! the world for once in perfect harmony with  
out those two messing up!"

"so many things to write, i dont know how to type, i can't get out all my feelings impossible..i'd have to turn  
it to rated T"

"we're holding back, we're sly, why wont we just post us the wonderful stuff we have inside?"

"can u feel the love the tonight! the fanfic spreading fast!~ the world for once! in perfect harmony! without  
those two messing up!" "can u feel the fic spread out! the words are being typed out fast! no matter what  
happens in these chapters, all will end up fine!"

"and if we can't write it out, it can be assured that we will always cosplay, OUR FAVORTIE ANIMESSSSSS!"  
-whispers- "and other things"

* * *

_guys...i did it again...im gonna stop listening to disney songs for tonight before i do another one. _


	10. I won't marry John

"if there's a price for loving Kanaya, i sure as hell pay it. No man can fill my buckets, with me oh hell no! never!" -Rose

"who u think ur kidding you should be with john u know it! cmon Rose u can do it, don't stop now u were just so  
close! Rose u can't hide it, you know about my shipping wall, and u love john!" -Karkat

"NO CHANCE! no way, i won't allow it nuh uh!" -Dave

"you agreed, don't deny it now!" -Karkat

"its too straight"

"I'd thought you'd learn by now, that i'm not for men, my head is screaming shut up karkat unless u want die to-knight" -Rose

"you keep on denying, but what about your race, ur the only hope left cmon Rose don't let me down now! face it like a grown up  
you know you wanna fill buckets with that geek!" -Karkat

"NO CHANCE, NO WAY, I WONT ALLOW IT NUH UH!" -Dave

"GIVE UP DAVE THEIR IN LOVE!" -Karkat

"THIS SCENCE WON'T PLAY, I LOVE JOHN!" -Dave

"YOU'RE WAY OFF BASE, SHE LOVES THAT GIRL. GET OFF OUR CASE, SHE WON'T DO IT!" -Dave

"but dave, it's just for fanfic" -Karkat

"i don't care karkat, John is all...mine~" -Dave

* * *

_I did it again...but this time tried basing it off of homestuck so i could get away with doing just one more...i'm so sorry. _


	11. We will beat this game

"in a game called sburb" -John  
"it was brand new~ we did not know..that all this would take place" -Rose  
"...Gamzee has faygo, he'll drink it all" -Tavros  
"we may not be brave, or strong or smart, but somewhere deep down we know!" -Jade  
"that we will beat this game! no matter what it takes! we'll fight!" -Karkat  
"if you are there beside me i know we will kill Jack Noir" -Vriska  
"somehow we'll do it~ no matter how much, quadrants get in the way..." -Terezi  
"I was so afraid, when i saw him dead, i thought he'd never die, but i guess it was a lie.." -Dave  
"There's no turning back, after what we did!~" -Aradia  
"and if only we...had claimed our prize...maybe? all the trolls would still be fine?  
it's all! thanks to you! dammit it Jade!" -Karkat  
"anytime we tried, I failed!" -Eridan  
"if we had just worked together! then maybe..." -Jane  
"i would still have Jake...and my big bro..." -Dirk  
"somehow we'll beat this game! no matter what happens...we will find a way...to beat this fuck..ing...game~" -Karkat

* * *

_I have decided to just do homestuck...parodies? of Disney songs until i think of what to do for the next chapter, i have a few things to do for such things as holidays, and i have a very emotional one that might break hearts but that will be specifically for valentines, so u can have a happy love day then break down crying possibly. Cruel huh?_

_Uhm sorry if it seems completely off compared to the song and as if some words are missing, your just gonna have to sing it...correctly? i meant for some parts to be sung a bit longer i just didn't bother putting any extra letters because when i do this..i do it right on the spot, i dont sit here thinking over and over._

_"hmm what would go well with this song" i just use my little knowlege of homestuck and randomness to quickly make a song and type it out. so i hardly even stop the song for any longer than a few seconds, even to at least backspace. So i sorry for not putting the quirks in, or doing anything else. Like i said this is just quickly having the song playing, remembering what/how they sing(normally before they sing it) and working it out, if that makes any sense._

_i'll just keep doing this sorta stuff with all sorts of songs i guess until i figure out what to do for the next few chapters. _


	12. Be Tavros Nitram

Rose Lalonde be Tavros Nitram:

"uH...kANAYA? dID yOU hEAR tHAT?" I sTARED aT tHE dOOR aND wONDERED wHAT wAS gOING oN nOW

"I'm Sure It's Just Rose Playing With Eridan Again, As Long As It's Not Gamzee Everything Will Be Fine" sHE rETURNED tO hER sEWING aND iGNORED tHE dOOR sLAMMING.

"ROS3! COM3 PL4Y W1TH M3!" kANAYA gOT uP fROM hER cHAIR aND gOT hER lIPSTICK oUT


	13. Be Rose Lalonde

Tavros Nitram be Eridan Ampora:

* * *

_No wait...-reads a note- there is no time to be Eridan Fucking Ampora right now! Someone is in trouble and they need the help of Rose Fucking Lalonde! Now Tavros! __**BE ROSE LALONDE**__ -reads another note- switch man! __**SWITCH**__!_

* * *

Rose Lalonde:

It was storming outside and when I mean storming I mean fucking black and gray sky, lightning zipping across the clouds as if it was a train of the skies and then thunder scaring the shit out of everyone and almost even me!

The seas were violent.

The ground was muddy.

The leaves were being blown all over the place, outside always had a distinct smell of almost mold but old wet wood and the smell of dead animals rotting away.

The sea at the moment smelt of the normal salt and seaweed that was being brought to the shore by the violent waters trying to take us with it.

A dark blue was staining the sand and some of it was being washed away with the water...where it's owner planned to stay for life.

A dark cerulean blue staining an old black T-shirt, a dark gray overshirt, dark blue pants and red n' white sneakers that were probably older than Dave's own shoes.

"DON'T 3V3R DO TH4T 4G41N...1 DON'T H4T3 YOU...1 LOV3 YOU OK?"

That was all she could manage to say to the girl bleeding in her arms, coughing up water and trying desperately to breathe as her lungs probably stung and hurt like hell.

The rain at the moment wasn't helping for shit and surely all of us would have to stay indoors for the next few days...

Not only until the storm died down but until we got better, we were totally going to be sick for many days...

But the girl never responded, instead her cerulean blue tears slowly slid down her face, out of pain? out of sorrow? out of anger? who knows.

The girls embraced each other in love or love/hate as teal tears joined the different color of blue in at least happiness to be alive at the moment.

But where are my manners? You have no idea what is going on do you? Let me just rewind to the beginning of this all:

Vriska stood at my door holding up a book called 'Suicide Notes'

"Why do you humans commit suicide soooooooo much? You have such better lives than us!" she grabbed a chair and almost threw it at me but instead placed it nicely on the floor in front of me and sat on it.

"well...since you won't be violent about it, we humans live a hardship life of having to live up to things, living up to what your parents want you to become, teachers, lovers, even friends.

Some parents expect you to grow up and marry a nice man, or girl, and have children with that person and live happily. But some might try to achieve that goal because they could never do so, because they are controlling and one way is to force their child to marry a certain type of person.

So when that child starts to grow up they feel pressured to find the right man for mother and father to make them happy so they can continue being their child. Some don't continue down that path and live their life however they want to. Some may resort to using drugs.

Some parents will think that their child was a mistake, something that should have never happened, so they hurt the child in any way possible. Some parents even murder their own child to release themselves of their mistake and then later say shit like "oh i loved that child, i didn't mean to hurt him/her." But then again that is just some parents.

Everyone has a different reason to commit suicide, it mostly links towards depression, being bullied, raped, abused, and so on. All of those may cause thoughts of killing themselves to end their pain, and hope that when they die they will no longer be in pain.

Then there are some people who even TRY doing it for attention. It all depends really...why do you care for such a thing as suicide? You're not thinking about ending your life are you?"

Vriska stared at me, she probably got lost half way through my talking

"why do you talk so much?" her eye twitched as if she had a headache or it hurt her to hear me talk...which knowing her, it did.

"My mother never abused me...but sometimes old memories haunt me...suicide isn't fun Vriska, I've tried taking the "easy" route of cutting. It's not fun and I don't suggest you do it.

But then again..I can't exactly stop you...you are not only stronger than me, but also it is your decision to end your life. Just think about those you might hurt by doing so ok?"

Instead she simply scoffed and stood up "please, as if I would do something so stupid, I'm Vriska Serket! The strongest of all the trolls obviously, i'd never stoop to your human levels"

I stared back at my book and hummed "alright Vriska~" she walked away and dragged the chair back to it's spot before exiting the library.


	14. Will Vriska Serket do it?

_Warning: Suicide thoughts_

* * *

Rose Lalonde be Vriska Serket:

'Tch...as if iiiiiiii'd stoop to suicide...'

I stomped down the hall and kicked open the front door "stupid Lalonde" I grum8led to myself.

To my left was Nepeta playing with Terezi, Nepeta didn't like playing with me anymore...apparently I was too rough, too violent, and too scary for her. 8-8ut that didn't matter to me...I'm...Vriska...Serket.

Everyone else around me was having fun, no one 8othered to ask if I wanted to hang out with them...not even Terezi...

8ut I don't give a shit...i'll go FLARP all 8y myself...whatever...

I walked toward the old cliff me and Eridan used to hang out at when we tried 8eing friends, the cliff reminded me of when I threw Tavros down one and 8roke his legs...I still feel kinda 8ad a8out that.

Sighing I sat down on the cliff edge and stared down...sharp rocks, sharp and or blunt that would kill anyone that dared to jump down below...and end their life...

I wiped my face with the end of my right arm sleeve and sniffed. 'Should I do it?' everyone's remarks about me ran through my head, it was all mainly everyone calling me a huge 8itch, a8bout how mean I am.

-Flash8ack-

"Surely everyone wwould get along wwel wwithout us...wwhy do wwe livve anywway Vvris?"

"8e..8ecause we are the 8est FLARPers there are! If we weren't here they wouldn't even get anywhere in this game! we're here 8ecause we are high 8loods, and as high 8loods we are more important than those weak low 8loods who still don't know their places."

I had resorted to talking as if I was Eridan, speaking as if I was a fuchsia 8lood or even a violet 8lood. When really I wasn't even in the high 8lood class, and Eridan knew that very well 8ut he responded as if I was his color.

"Yea! wwe don't need them! wwe are obviously better, I mean wwe even livve longer than all of them, soon they wwill be out of our hair and gone" he laid back and smiled at me. What a weird guy.

-Back to reality-

I didn't know what to do, should I jump? would anyone even miss me? I doubt at this point even Eridan wouldn't miss me...even if Terezi were to miss me she'd have Karkat once I'm gone. I don't care for Karkat...8ut he'd 8e there for her.

I took out my magic 8-ball and shook it. Oddly yet strangely as if planned it answered 'yes'

8ut..should that settle this? should I end my life all because of a few...well many hurtful words? 8ecause a magic 8-ball told me to? Rose told me to think it over if I ever came to such an idea, 8ut what is there to think over?!

I laid the 8-ball on the ground, took off my glasses and laid them 8esides the 8-ball. I know I should just smash the 8-ball then jump, I mean why not? I have all the luck in the world...

8ut still..even if I didn't have all the luck like I always said I did...maybe...for this ONE time in my life, I could have some sort of luck and have my life end quickly and painless. So i didn't 8reak the damn thing.

* * *

_Sorry for the whole suicidal thing i thought it would be kinda cute to make a TereziXVriska chapter in case you haven't realized i'm hinting towards them being a couple. _

_It was something i just thought of while laying in bed in the morning wishing i could just sleep all day..._

_anyway i will also be a tad bit...busy writing down other stuff that i feel is more important so these won't be coming as frequent...so i guess time to be tortured? Also sorry for all the dots and whatever they are called, for Vriska._

_I feel as if the proper time to use such things is when upset or thinking for a long period of time about something and those dots show it. So sorry that she has a lot, her quirk was actually the hardest to do besides Terezi's because i kept checking to see if anything had an eight sound to use 8._

_Sorry for the short Tavros POV it was just for a bit of humor if the last part wasn't already funny. Once this is done we will continue with the normal sort of pattern until it is time to break off to a new character. Sorry also for making Vriska seem very weak, it's just so many years she spent being a bitch to her friends and then even more once their race was gone, everyone died, and etc. etc._

_So i felt as if there should be a breaking point for her one day and that is the day in this chapter, also i saw a sadstuck picture of Vriska which made me have to do this even more. _


	15. Note done by various emotions

_Quick Note:_

_Beware of my attitude and my mad swears brother and sisters because this shiaz has gotten a bit serious for a tiny moment. But don't worry i'll make sure Gamzee doesn't touch the keyboard again, we all good. Now read on if you want to...or well have to if you wanna keep reading the series after a few chapters. _

_because this now has 14 freaking chapters and some are just completely random while i thought of what to do for the next chapter..._

_I have decided to make a new homestuck thing (story)...yea u know what i mean, you'll have to click on another title from now on to continue reading the next chapter, i will do this for every 10 chapters...if i even get past 2 whole stories._

_Why 10 when the current one has 14? because I'm not really going to count the random ones(parody of songs) and because then it's less stress on me to have to keep putting the files in either weird names, or remembering what damn number i left off of. (I know what a complainer compared to other people who have like 36 chapters and still going, i know right i suck.)_

_The new one will be S. : Where is your ticket sir?_

_ANYWAY: _

_The point of this fake annoying chapter, is the fact that i am starting a new homestuck story and to inform you of that so your not kinda like wtf is going on and maybe your way behind 3 whole different stories with at least 10-14 chapters each because i never informed you. I dunno i'm giving myself too much credit, if i even get that far i will be amazed._

_-breathes- So deal with the title name please, please check my account for the next chapter of S. ._

_A few questions you may have!:_

_Q:Are you seriously going to just stop the whole entire series here with Vriska's almost death and then we have to wait and or search for a whole new story just to see if Vriska lives!? _

_Answer: No...i will continue at least that series of the story here. But when it is time to return to Eridan's POV that will be the start of the new story. Do i really seem that bad to just stop it there? i would hope you think that low of me, because i was close to doing it._

_Q:why all this annoying crap? _

_Answer: what annoying crap? I don't know what on earth you are talking about...OH! you mean this whole chapter and all the stuff i put under after a chapter! ok! well i never did that before but i always feel like maybe adding something after each other or so. _

_Q:Will you ever make a chapter with...an OC?_

_Answer: First off i still have no idea wtf an OC is, no one has ever explained that to me...nor have i gotten wind of wtf that means, i just guessed it means Original Character?_

_Secondly no...never...that sorta stuff actually..not exactly pisses me off, but i just simply don't read those no matter how good someone says it is. I just don't find it necessary to have a random ass OC especially for something like Homestuck, put the 12 trolls, 12 ancestors, 12 original ancestors and 8 kids and that is 44 fucking people. I don't need one more fuckass there being stupid as fuck to ruin ALL THE FUCKING SHIPS, and be worthless and just ruining the whole series by being added randomly into the whole thing. _

_Oh now there is 5 alpha kids and 5 beta kids? why? i don't fucking know because this person decided to add themselves into the story and add some other fuckass for the hell of it. I think people should just leave the anime, cartoon, movie, story, comic w/e the hell it is alone and not add another character or add yourself into it. Sorry but that is my opinion. _

_Q:What is the point of the title? Nothing in this whole chapter mentions anything about them being on a cruise ship or any ship of any type! _

_Answer: I never promised such a thing, but...after a good amount of thing and typing crap and erasing throughout this whole thing, i decided that for the final chapter before I move onto the next one. There will be a short story of all of homestuck about to go on a Cruise ship of some type...But then i also decided why not make another whole separate story series about going on a cruise ship. Up to you to decide, personally i think it would be better to just make a separate series. _

_Either way i will have to make time to work things out, i got an AliceXMirana fanfic, Homestuck, PiperXCyclonis and some old ones that i still have to rewrite and put back up. Now trust me here that is alot to do especially considering some had a good amount of chapters put into them and even some had an ok amount of thinking done before writing but now i have to redo it all...so give me some space, i have a short attention span, calm ur boobies even if ur a man, calm ya boobs._

_Q:why bother writing questions we might not even ask but you think we might ask so really it's just you?_

_Answer: Just go watch Doctor Who, read Homestuck, watch Paranormal activity and finish off with some late night cotton candy cuddling a plush of Dave while wearing Bro's shades and reading Twilight for strictly ironic purposes while listening to Kankri's amazing speech on why you don't talk to Aranea about leprechauns...Alright._

_Anyway now that all that weird shiz is done, go flirt with Cronus, high five Meenah, board with Latula, draw with Terezi, RP with Nepeta and go to bed with your favorite homestuck character because you just read a bunch of crap you probably don't even care about. Good Job Boy Skylark. _

_Achievement unlocked there. _


	16. Rose look for Vriska Serket

Vriska Serket be Rose Lalonde:

I felt worried after Vriska walked off, her eyes were filled with a bit of hurt as she listened to me talk. I swear i even saw a few tears forming, it wasn't hard for them to hide their tears.

Any liquid in their body is the same color as their blood, so it wasn't hard to spot out the tears in the first place.

Something just didn't feel right, why would she read such a book? Why would she read any book on suicide when there are plenty others on adventure, mystery, even sex!

I put my book down and made Karkat call everyone together "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! ROSE WANTS TO TALK!" he glared at me "THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

"Who wants to go...make a present and surprise party for Vriska?" I couldn't tell them what her motives were, i didn't want all of them showing up and maybe upsetting her even more.

What she needed right now was people who loved her or at least cared about her in the smallest of ways..yet no one raised their hands "Alright never mind I'm just going to pick people to help me then!" I stared at Karkat "thanks for calling them anyway" he rolled his eyes and stomped away.

"Nepeta, Terezi, Jade, Aranea, Latula and Mituna come" I grabbed Jade by her arm as she whined and begged for me to let her stay and play fetch "you're not a dog Jade" she sniffed and gave up.

"ugh, why do w3 h4v3 to com3 4long?" Latula whined as well carrying her skateboard and guiding Mituna who hummed a little tune "W3LL 1 TH1NK TH1S W1LL B3 4 GR34T 3XP3R13NCE, 1 C4N RU1N TG3 G1FT 1F 4NYTH1NG~"

"no ruining the "gift" and just come along..." Eridan stood by my side once we got to the beach "alright Eridan..where would Vriska be if we were her" he stared at me confused.

"is this a hide and go seek game?" I sighed "yes, its hide and go seek, now please tell me quickly where would she might be?" he pointed to the top of a cliff.

I ran there as fast as I could noticing there was no one there "rose? :( what's wrong?"

"Alright, Latula and Mituna, ride your rad skateboards with these binoculars and search the waters" I handed the two binoculars, they stared at me confused but smiled and rode their boards around the beach.

"Aranea just sit tight, Nepeta comfort Terezi, Eridan take off your clothes and go swimming" everyone stared at me weirdly "go..."

Eridan embarrassed and slightly blushing took off his clothes until he was in his boxers and slowly got in the water "wwhy am I going in here?"

I walked up to him and whispered into his ears "Vriska was trying to commit suicide and she might be in the water" he stared with his eyes wide opened and nodded before jumping into the water.

"Aranea take this walkie-talkie and search the nearby area for Vriska" she nodded still clearly confused but headed back into the woods.

"TH1S 1S 4N 1NT3NS3 G4M3 OF H1D3 4ND S33K YOU'V3 GOT H3R3 ROS3 H3H3H3H3H3" Terezi giggled and sat on a log with Nepeta that simply purred and rubbed her head against Terezi like a cat and mewed.

"rose...what is going on? :( hmmm I don't like this at all, I have a bad feeling about all this" she stared at me with her dog ears pointing downwards showing her emotion.

I pulled out the 8-ball i found on the cliff and Vriska's glasses and gave them to Terezi who giggled "DO YOU N33D M3 TO H1D3 TH3S3?" "no Terezi, I want you to figure out a clue on what this "game" is about."

She sniffed the objects "S3RK3T'S GL4SS3S 4ND 4N 8-B4LL, H3H3H3 NOT BROK3N 3ITH3R H3H3H3H3"

"so tell me why wouldn't someone break a 8-ball?" she smiled "B3C4US3 1T BR1NGS B4D LUCK WH1CH VR1SK4 H4S LOTS OF" "and she would take off her glasses so she didn't have to get new ones, and or ruin them with water" her smile faded.

"4ND..SH3 W4S ON 4 CL1FF..." her body shook lightly and Nepeta started trying to calm her down " :33 need some chamomeowile Terezi?" she looked up at her friend (Terezi) who was shaking slightly "NO JUST COLD"


	17. Rose be Eridan Ampora 2

Rose Lalonde be Eridan Ampora:

-you are now Eridan Ampora swwimmin' in a light blue sea searchin' for a troll friend wwho's name is svriska serket.-

I used to date her, but she dumped me...

I still have no clue as to wwhy she dumped me but really none of that mattered at the moment. rose had dragged me out to the beach to find the suicidal vvriska.

after at least five minutes of searchin' I found beautiful black hair flowin' in the water as if it belonged to a goddess, but really it belonged to the giant loser vvriska.

found her wwithin five minutes, I deserve a trophy for being able to swwim this far, she wwas miles awway from the shore, if anythin' it was as if the ocean wwanted to drag her awway to it's darkest and deep depths...like she belonged to it or somethin'.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her wwith me to the surface, rose and everyone else wwere like small specks from wwhere wwe wwere...yellin' wwouldn't help us.

i sighed and made my journey back to rose with vvriska still unconcious, it wwould be useless to try and bring her back to life in the wwater, she might just freak out.

it might also savve her life but even as a sea dwweller of the sorts I wasn't going to risk being kicked in the face by vvriska.

Eridan Ampora be Latula Pyrope!

Tun4 4nd m3 w3r3 shr34d1ng th3 town, our r34l m1ss1on w4s to s34rch for m1ndf4ng's d4nc3stor but 1t w4s h4rd not to try shr34d1ng 4 f3w spots!

Never mind...Latula Pyrope be Terezi Pyrope:

1T F3LT L1K3 4N HOUR H4D P4SS3D B3FOR3 3V3RYON3 BUT 3RID4N R3TURN3D TO TH3 B34CH. WH3R3 W4S TH4T F4K3 PR1NC3?

Terezi needs some time alone...she doesn't like being seen this way, so Terezi Pyrope...be...Gamzee Makara :0) honk...

_Gamzee Makara is seen underneath a bunch of faygo bottles taking a very nice nap, it seems as if he is busy sleeping. Should you wake him up anyway? You try but it doesn't work, he just opens one eye and stares at you...it scares you._

_So you run away and decide to try bothering Tavros and Kanaya, last time we left off with them Rose was close to being raped by Terezi. Let's continue from there while we give everyone on the beach time to freak out._

_Gamzee Makara be Kanaya Maryam:_

_-You Are Now Kanaya Maryam, Rose's Girlfriend. You Stomped Down The Stairs Of Rose's Hive Or Home As The Humans Keep Trying To Call It._

_You Just Heard Rose Scream And Terezi Say Suspicious Words So You Grabbed Your Chainsaw And Made Your Way Downstairs, A Tiny Bit Of You Hoped You Wouldn't Have To Kill Anyone Today, But Another Part Dared Someone To Touch Your Lover...You'll Kill Them.-_

_What happened? well that part was lost in translation. Joking but it was just boring arguing and then Kanaya snuggling Rose back in their room and Terezi was thrown into Vriska's room._

_Why don't I go into more details about that?...good question...moving on now._

* * *

_I'm so sorry there hasn't been an update in awhile T^T _

_there is school going on in my life and since it's the first week i haven't had homework but it's still so tiring waking up at 6am and normally i wake up around 1-5am instead even with my alarm set at 6._

_I have decided to do a new style of writing, i got tired of using I so much i felt as if it was too repetitive so i will try doing like the comic sort of style that you can see here pretending as if you have a choice and what not XP_

_all stories are getting mixed together and what not, i will continue with vriska's story on the new story thing..so look for that later. The first chapter will be with Roxy instead of Vriska but i do promise to continue it. _


	18. Dirk Strider: A look into his past

Jade Harley be Dirk Strider:

Was hard being a gay fucking dad and having Roxy as your wife who was obviously and completely lesbian with Porrim, they are the weirdest couple and many disagree that they are even a couple, while many agree they just love to fuck.

None the less it was as complicated as it was to watch over Cronus, damn brother wouldn't leave you alone, but...besides his emotional moments he was a pretty cool dude.

Cronus finally gave up being so mean to Mituna, it took him many years to do so, but i guess it just got boring for him. No one really knows why he stopped but just glad he did.

Many people gave up their quirks as well when it came to typing, it was hard to keep up hope lately.

There wasn't much to do, there wasn't much to see, there was no one else to talk to, it was just us...

We had to fight out storms ourselves, build new homes, conquer areas, and deal with the fact that...we could die at any moment.

The trolls lived longer than us and that was a fact some of us had to deal with, dating a few and all, then us humans just couldn't repopulate the whole earth by ourselves!

What was the point in even trying anyway? To put our children through the same sadness and sorrow that we go through everyday having no one but their own blood siblings to repopulate with, having no one but themselves and the few remaining trolls to keep company.

Even if we did succeed..what would WE gain from doing so? we wouldn't gain any sort of happiness, we wouldn't gain any trophy for saving them, we would just be lost and forgotten...as the years passed on, our own blood family would forget about us.

They would adopt some religion, some fake truth, we would be thrown away and forgotten like an old bunny in a box, or a sprite with a broken heart, or the friends we lost and people we've hurt.

There was no point in repopulating the planet we lived on if it meant we'd be forgotten even after all that we did.

So we simply lived life the way we had to...alone, with no one but us remaining humans and trolls. Everyday got more and more boring if you let the darkness get to you.

If you stayed inside for longer then at least two hours, you would start thinking...start thinking about bad things, it never led to anything good once you started thinking.

But enough of that, I'm sure you're here for the good times we had right? Well i could start off by saying last Christmas was pretty cool, it was the trolls first ever Christmas:

"DAMMIT DAVE WHY DO WE HAVE TO DRESS UP IN THESE UGLY SWEATERS OF YOURS?" Karkat whined staring at the sweater he was wearing, it was a bright red to match his blood color and had a small crab on it.

"bro...just relax, we'll have some jolly and ironic good times, we'll make raps, draw some sweet bro and hella jeff together and everything will be chill" Dave said picking up a cup of hot cocoa from Roxy and sipped it merrily.

"Why Must You Complain Karkat? Dave Is Trying To Do Something Nice For Us, Please Behave Karkles" Kanaya stood up from her chair next to Rose and patted him on the head, she was like his mother or big sister.

"YOU'RE NOT MY EARTH MOTHER KANAYA!" he grumbled and drank some hot cocoa grumpily while looking through the movies.

"uH...wILL tHERE bE eARTH pRESENTS?" Tavros asked from behind Rose, he was making her a flower hat out of roses and ate some marshmallows "hellz yeah" Dave got up from the couch and dragged a huge bag from the closet.

"We got the most ironic shit we could, everyone will get a gift from everyone, shit this Christmas will be so Christmas it'll be like a fucking birthday party, Christmas and Valentines all put together up in this house"

"Don't forget that we also helped bake a few things according to everyone's tastes, we made a meal, and I helped put up some decorations all over the house, my house to be exact, which i expect to be put down once the snow is gone" Rose said reading an unknown book, surely some crappy romance novel from Karkat again.

"Hellz yeah we got the most ironic tree there was, Rosie there had to make it all gothic as well but the shits still cool" Dave stared at the tree for a bit before nodding all cool like.

I simply stood behind the bar counter next to Roxy who hummed a small Christmas tune while Porrim ran her fingers through Ro's hair.

We spent the next few hours gathering everyone together and opening up presents, we all exchanged hugs, kisses, flirts and comments with each one. After was the whole Christmas meal at the table.

We finished the night with a huge snowball fight, went inside for hot cocoa with marshmallows, some movies, some games like truth or dare then resting up. It seemed like a normal Christmas for some people but for us...it was something pretty damn special...

It was one of the many times of the year that all of us could get together, appreciate each other, give each other things, not try to kill each other and just be friends and...be awesome and a giant family.

I know this isn't what you were expecting but it's something right? Also...that night i got to talk to Dave, it took us months before we could even walk down the same hall, and even more before we could at least even nod at each other and acknowledge that we were related.

Once we finally talked...it was...not something i was expecting to happen:

"bro...i mean dirk...yea anyway -cough- i just wanted to say, sorry" he stared at the ground shuffling his feet, this wasn't like him...

"what's wrong lil man?" i decided to take the role of his big brother/father quickly, it was the only way to heal things, it was the only way to fix everything.

"sorry for the present, was it good enough?" i knew he wanted me to tell him that i was proud of him, it was something i always wanted my bro to tell me as well, but we were the striders...it wasn't something we did..until SBURB happened.

He gave me a sword, not some crappy sword either, an expensive high quality katana..with a pair of his bro's shades, i had the same ones, but these were different. These meant he was finally accepting me as his bro.

"of course Dave, it's an amazing present lil man, couldn't have wished for anything better" I put the shades on and slid mine in my pocket, i haven't worn them since. I hope lil Hal is alright...

He looked up at me, tears slid down his face from underneath his shades but his face still wore the same cool guy look "did you like my present?" i stared at the bag he was holding. Inside were a pair of my bro's shades, apple juice, and few more personal items.

He slipped on my bro's shades and nodded "it's the best a bro could ask for" a small smile tugged at my face and tears formed at my eyes, this was one damn emotional moment.

We just kinda stared at each other for a moment, taking in what just happened, taking in the new relationship we just formed, taking in everything around us as we Strider cried silently with our cool kid faces.

Being the cool kid was always hard, being the strong one was harder, and trying to be the hero we weren't was the hardest, it was something only we understood with our past.

Both having a past of being bullied for being a silent child, for wearing shades all the time...for having no parents. Constant days of being bullied everyday, Rose and Roxy understood the pain, John and Jane could never understand having a caring father that would heal their wounds, and Jake and Jade...too happy and cheerful to understand the horrors of school and what goes on.

This moment was our moment.

We hugged and returned to the party and finally accepting each other as brothers...it felt great.

Dirk Strider look back on your past:

I never got to hang out with my brother much unlike Dave with his, i was always alone building robots and puppets in my room. My brother was famous for sweet bro and Hella Jeff, i even got a tattoo of Hella Jeff on my right shoulder.

I always hated that he got so famous for such a shitty comic, but...in a way i guess it helps me, some parts of my bro i feel..are left in that crap comic. I mean he even got a movie for it!

But...then again it was always hard to hate him, he died trying to fight against the Condesce. I guess that was a good thing, he died trying to protect me and everyone else.

But...i grew up alone...

That was something i never got over...it was painful, it was hard going to school, it was hard going outside, buying food, buying clothes, making friends, and just...living at times.

Sometimes i'd just want to lay down and hope i could die in my sleep, die dreaming a beautiful dream of..falling in love, or having my brother around, or having a friend even if it was just one.

But of course that never happened as i'm still here now...but...there is never a time i can look back on my past and think about how much things changed so quickly.

First i was growing up alone as a child without a brother, then i slowly got these three ridiculous friends because of Trollian, then i'm in a game called SBURB fighting monsters (imps), watching people die and having to be the leader of what i called: Team Failure.

We were a mess of a team...a huge vodka, gay, Betty Crocker, and adventure filled Team of Failure and Weirdness. We are still alive so we aren't much of a Team Failure anymore or really were one at all, but in the end it was a nice name that we all agreed on.

Then i met this cool kid named Dave who happens to look just like my brother with his shitty ironic shades, that cool kid nod, the cool kid small smile, the cool kid sister with the last name Lalonde, and cool kid friends.

Dave was my ectobiological brother and father, meaning in a way he was my brother that was killed.

Deep down i wanted to hug him, i wanted to hug him and tell him how much i missed him, about how long i was alone, about how i had to fight with my robots to replace the empty spot in my heart where he should have been.

But instead he seemed to turn cold on me, he refused to acknowledge me as his brother...I guess that was alright, he did and very sadly got to see his bro's dead corpse.

It was alright for him to hate me, it was alright for him to still be in so much pain, his brother couldn't be resurrected unlike his friends and him, it was all understandable. But deep down inside it hurt anyway...it was painful.

Where was i?...oh yea my past, well school? I didn't go, i had no parents, i had no relatives, even living some place was complicated. I didn't live on the streets only because of my brother. Or else i'd be a street orphan for sure.

Buying food and clothes, i just used the money my brother left behind and anything i got from some random sender that sent me huge cash monthly.

How did i get my friends? Well that is a long and complicated story that could be saved for some later time now can't it? Plus i'd rather not talk about it at the moment, it brings back some memories.

What about my relationship with Jake? It's over, he...he still seems to be obsessed with me, but...i just can't deal with such pain anymore. I never had love from anyone, and then he just decides to ignore me...i lived alone, with no friends for so long.

I don't want to force him into a relationship with me but he could at least have been more understanding of my situation, and then Jane? No...she couldn't even accept the fact that Roxy's mother was murdered by the Condesce who owns Betty Crocker.

She could never accept that but yet still felt as if she was some great and amazing friend to Roxy, i always felt as if she was simply hurting her instead by refusing to accept half of the things Roxy said.

Sure Roxy was constantly drinking Vodka but that never stopped her from thinking correctly, sure it was hard for her to speak, but even drinking would never cause her to make up such lies.

It just never felt right thinking about dating Jane when she couldn't even accept our pasts for what they really were, sometimes i felt as if she was just..so full of herself, so trapped in her little Betty Crocker world, so trapped in general.

Yet it was her that trapped herself in there? I don't know, after all of SBURB happened she changed, all of us did...but i still can't bring myself to think of her that way, i can't even bring myself to think of anyone in a romantic relationship, sure maybe i'll die without a lover. But at least i'll die with great friends who had my back at the times i needed them, especially Roxy.

In all my past is something i constantly try to forget...our past..it's something we all try to forget and just focus on the future that we have ahead of us, waiting for us over the horizon.

There was a few good moments of my past though, the times i was with Jake made me feel a bit warm inside although i was constantly worried about messing things up. Chatting with Roxy about gossip, crying over our past, talking about girly things and enjoying her and her happy moments.

Chatting with Jane about very few things since we didn't have too much in common besides our crush on Jake, i mean sure we are friends, but i feel as if we don't have too much in common with each other anymore after everything took place.

But...

The past is over with, now we can move on and start anew, we can keep moving forward.

* * *

_Longer chapter then normal i think. Sorry for taking forever to upload, i'm just currently running out of ideas on what to write so i'm just going to write chapters when i can and stall the upload time..._

_Uhm..let me know if i completely ruined Dirk? I have read many posts about people angry at others for hating on Jane...I didn't really mean to do that much here, i just felt as if it was very rude of Jane not to believe Roxy when she said her mom was murdered. I did plan of making a chapter where everyone sorta makes up again before i even read those but -shrugs- if you find it necessary i'll absolutely do it..or something -shrugs-._

_Next is Dave Strider..i pretty much read at least Dirk's Bio and what not and his story is different to Dave's because he grew up without his brother, so i made their emotions completely different. Hopefully that works and that was a good move? _

_After that will be Roxy and Rose having a talk/memory/ etc. Then Roxy's past and Roses and continuing their with the human kids, i may or may not do the Trolls? It depends on if any of you want it (only one person comments XD whats the point in asking? I'll just do it if i can think of something good to write about.)_

_Uhm...also sorry for making Dirk so emo sounding? Hope really dies off after so many years of living on earth, i want to say that they have been living on earth for at least 7 years (unless i've mentioned it somewhere before then accept that answer) from the age 16 which is what they should be in the comic currently? I sorta stupidly skipped a lot of dialogue to due inability to read such small text and focus for longer then a few minutes unless very entertaining. _

_So sorry for his emo-ness. Uhm and sorry for "hating" on characters, i actually don't hate any of them besides Caliborn because he is truly annoying yet at the same time i feel as if he just sorta wants friends because he seems to want their attention so badly but since he for some reason grew up violent he can't exactly do that (i say 'for some reason' because his sister Caliope seems perfectly fine and nice to everyone) so i don't exactly hate on anyone, but sorry for making it seem that way, i promise during Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas and other chapters i'll make up for that somehow. _

_-Shrugs- so that is all...uhm check out my account on here to find me on other websites, i normally post on twitter, tumblr i do a few update posts and mainly share things, and on facebook is another place i post updates. So yea..._


End file.
